Page turner immortal sins
by Theverylastauthor
Summary: The detective page turner is on the case as the dark one is on the rise and apparently exists,cyborgons back with a new technological body. And the dark one has a son? And he's an antihero! Page must solve the case with Jase and Kayos, one the elemental air to the throne, the other an evil antihero who does things for personal gain as a psychotic mercenary,


The man dashed round the corner in fury as his fingers grappled against the corners, twisting him forward as he propelled himself further into the dark and musty alleyway. His long black hair plastered to his face by sweat and dirt, blindly stumbling to his inevitable fate.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG!" his feet padded against the hard brick floor, desperately trying to stay on his feet. It didn't work, he collapsed on his knees and his head flick downwards, the figure from behind, a dark shadow loomed over him at a slow pace.

The dark figure loomed over him, its face caped in the black of the alleyway, droplets of rain slit the sky and robbed both men of the clear sight they would long for, the shadow crossed the corner and a man in a coat appeared, covered with pockets and pouches as it clung down lower than the knee, his coats collar was raised upwards so it draped around his neck, brought down by the soaking rain, a cowl was sewed onto the coat that hid his mysterious face in a hood,

His feet clacked an echoed on the cold stone floor as the drenched man before him cowered and tried to scurry away.

The hooded figure simply walked by, grabbed him by his scalp, dragged him forward, and slammed him into the wall of the alleyway.

The cowardly man was trembling at this man's aggression,

"what do you want from me?"

"what I want Frederick is answers, and I would like them now" the man's elbow snagged into Frederick's ribcage, the drenched man winced at the pain in the side of his chest as the cloaked man grabbed his collar once more and lifted him to eye level,

"now let me make this clear for you Frederick, and don't make me ask twice. You know how I get when I ask twice"

"shoot your question detective" his raspy voice low hiding the pain and squeaking in his voice.

"where is Marcus. I trained him myself and he has served in our military for 2 years now, he couldn't have been beaten so easily, you were a part of the operation, you were there when they loaded them into the truck, what happened Frederick and don't give me bull, I want the truth." The cowled detective stared into his eyes-those black beady eyes- were the eyes of a coward. he opened his mouth.

"they needed a teleporter to get into certain areas. We caught them off guard after waiting for the ambush, we took out their wheels and they went skidding. The truck went sideways and we murdered the driver. We rounded up the rest of the military men and your Marcus put up a fight, the rest were either shot because of retaliation or murdered before his eyes whilst being recorded, your buddy deserved some extra special treatment, they knocked him out, put restraints on him, put him in the truck, and I got paid. I never saw them again" he sneered, smiling at the detective's determination and fury. He was enjoying this, so the detective lifted him above his head,

"Enjoy this scum" Frederick screamed and vanished into thin air, a vwerp sound replaced the silence, he teleported behind the detective and caught his legs, sending him on his knees. The teleporter laughed and was cut off as the trench coat whipped up and lashed his face, then an elbow connected with his ribs forcing Frederick to stumble back.

The detective got to his feet, stared at the staggering oaf before him and ran at him. He rapidly spun and outstretched his left leg, slamming his foot into the teleporters stomach. As he hurtled towards the wall he vanished with a vwerp and reappeared below the detective, exposing his fist as he right hooked the detectives jaw- well that is what he was aiming for- the detective reared to the right and extended his hand. Yanking Frederick's arm up and twisting his hip into his face.

They struggled, and the detective won the squirming contest as Frederick slid on the mucky surface and slumped against the wall.

The detective sprinted forward and rammed his knee into his blood soaked face. He howled in pain as red liquid dribbled down his mouth, a gash lay above his eye as it cried its red metal water.

"Page Page Page, you always did seem to have a way with words" Frederick's right arm lay limp from pages' attacks. His continued with his mockery, "you're basically a mercenary"

"I prefer the word detective, now Frederick, you were running from someone but it wasn't me, you were scared and cowardly-"

"-Oh shut up page"

"But you fought back against me but if you so scared of me you would've teleported away, like you always do, you are scared of something and I want to know why" page began to cuff Fred to a pipe that leaned out of the wall.

"They are after me, everyone is. You don't get it do you, he's back and he's been back for a while now."

Page leaned in and took a threatening stance.

"Who is back? Who is back"

The teleporter smirked and smiled, showing red stained teeth. He chuckled and whispered at him.

"The Dark One, he returns. He is back."

"That is just a myth Frederick and you know it"

"Or is it a myth? You don't understand, he has returned, he is now two people, a boy. He latched to a boy. And now he has returned without a body, that is who I am afraid of."

"What is the boy's name Frederick. Tell me his name now and you can stay in a nice warm jail cell for the oncoming years"

Frederick stared at him and was suddenly alert, as if something had set off an alarm, like he had seen something,

"His-his name is…" there was a pause in his words and he leaned in close to page whispering "kayos"

"Hmmm, I've heard of kayos, he is a rogue, a mercenary, does what he needs for his own personal gain. He is miss led, well thank you Frederick I have what I need you sneaky little rat."

Page turned and began to walk away from the teleporter cuffed to a pipe.

"Hey-Hey, aren't you gonna arrest me?! Come on please I wanna go to jail."

"On the contrary Fred all you will do is escape with one of you pals, for that any cell we have put you in you always get out, even with a spell on it. I will leave you here and let others deal with you. I can't take you back to jail as I am not allowed on this case. I will call the authorities and uhhh… I dunno, maybe jase will send some men down to capture you and put you in one of those fine holding cells up at the sky base"

"You Scottish twat, you bastard! Jase won't reach me in time. They will get to me before Jase and his "army" get to me"

Page sighed and turned slowly "you always were a talker, well your just gonna have to deal with it Frederick there is nothing I can do."

"Please I need to be protected! I have several bounties on my head and kayos is one of those people who accepted the bounty. He has killed many, he went up against cybergon! Please page turner I am begging you, don't let me die tonight. I- I… I have more information about the operation about everything I know all the crime gangs going on at the moment, your friends with Jase you knew his father Leif, he will understand he owes you favours, he knows about the dark one, but you know the myth about his body, kayos is the spawn of the dark one he was latched. Kayos is living proof of the dark one's existence!"

Page sighed once more and pulled out his phone

"Yeah Jase… hi its page, yeah… no I'm good… yeah I'm on the case for Marcus' disappearance… yeah… anyway I need you to do me a favour. You know the crime boss known as Frederick?... nah me neither… but he has an infinite amount of information on every crime going on... says something about the dark one… uh huh… ill bring him right away."

He put his phone away and looked at Frederick, who only stared back and smiled.

"Thank you page thank you so much…"

"They will be herein twenty minutes with a ride, I will accompany you in case you uhhhh, disappear."

"I will gladly sit in a jail cell and give information."

"And Jase promises if you cooperate, and don't try to escape and don't set him up, then in a year you be given a new identity… and a fresh start."

"Thank you… hey is it true, that jase is descended from the creator?"

"I don't believe in a god like that, from where I come from, from where life came from, the creator goes by another name, problem I will always choose the facts over fiction. Jase is on both sides, I will simply go for the science before I go for the magic and mystery behind it all."

They wait there in silence as a vehicle softly pulled into the alleyway- silver, white and a nice pale blue was seen, But for purposes. It was cloaked grey to not raise suspicion- two men dressed in armour climbed out of the vehicle, their white armour shiny, and their blue visors gleamed seemed grey in the dark alleyway. They stood guard by the doors of this "van" as a young man with black hair stepped out of the van.

Page smiled and looked at the man who stood before him.

"Good afternoon Leon. I suppose you are our company for today. My have you grown, I see you are now helping Jason instead of fighting him."

"Indeed I am page; Jase has always given second chances to close friends, including family I suppose. I may have been the villain one but there is greater evil we must face."

Leon stood there with his hands behind his back; he purple eyes seemed to shine in the alleyway as the silence grew longer,

"You're LEON! Ruler of the underworld? Inhabiter of the dark one's mind. Destroyer of the kingdoms?"

Frederick interrupted practically screaming. Leon was the cousin of Jason, and the one who killed his father, banished his own parents to the forgotten land where they would wonder with the creator. And also destroyed the elemental kingdom, he was evil and corrupt, but after being inhabited by The Dark One's mind, corrupt soul, and infinite power, leon came to his senses and took Jason's second chance. Jason took precautions and made sure he has been kept under constant supervision and surveillance just in case,

"Sadly I am, but not anymore, I am now a proud leader in the battle against the corrupt," Leon said with no emotion as he pointed towards him, the two troopers obeyed. They strode towards the beaten man and un-cuffed him from the pipe, only to re-cuff him once more.

"Think you could go after the government in my world?" page was not as serious as he was- though you could not tell he wasn't smiling as. Then again, the detective rarely smiled.

"Our ties with their reality are not to be messed with, it was once the forbidden dimension but it is now linked with our reality, it is now not an alternate dimension but a reality we must only cross in dire need, but villains and crooks have been getting bolder and they have been-"

"Crossing over to that reality" page said UN amused. They all stood there as Frederick was being loaded into than, his moans audible from any distance,

"So who do you suspect is behind all his?" page said as he climbed in t the back over the mystical, technological van.

"Normally I would suspect cyborgon"

"Of course, one way or another that psychotic cybernetic genius is mainly behind half of your problems"

"But at the moment I suspect a family that has ties to our reality and the human reality. I suspect the family that worshipped The Dark One and were under my command. I suspect the Rose family, they have ties with basically every crime we have known of, one way or another, as you would say it."

"Hmmmm… you could be onto something. You have your reasons to this and I will not disagree Leon, but they are a dynasty. They run multiple businesses in both this world, their world, and the crime world."


End file.
